Wenn der Damm bricht
by SaphyWinchester
Summary: Was ist, wenn Dean seine Worte aus 4x21 sofort bereut? Wenn Sam für ihn kein Monster ist, sondern der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt? Spielt im Anschluss auf folgende Szene: /watch?v 9lRdYXnLSuY [OS P18-Slash Wincest - SamxDean Don't like, don't read]


„Es bedeutet..." Ich zögerte, abwartend.

„Was?" Seine Worte waren spitz wie ein Pfeil und schneidend wie eine Messerklinge. „Nein." Sie drangen in mich und mein Herz verkrampfte sich. „Sag es." Ich schluckte schwer, die Worte kamen stockend und gequält über meine Lippen.

„Es bedeutet, du bist ein Monster."

Etwas in mir ging zu Bruch, dieser einzelne Satz zerstörte jahrelanges Vertrauen, jahrelange Gewissheit, den anderen immer an seiner Seite zu haben, jahrelange Liebe. Denselben Schmerz, den ich fühlte, sah ich in seinen Augen, die Pupillen geweitet und der Blick leer und stumpf. Was hatte ich ihm angetan?

Er nickte kurz, verstehend, und drehte den Kopf. Eine einzelne Träne rollte ungefragt über meine Wange, verwischte den Schweiß und den Schmutz auf meiner Haut. Der Schlag kam unerwartet. Unerwartet, aber verdient, denn ich hatte ihm das einzige gesagt, dass ihn für immer prägen würde, das einzige, das ihn wirklich verletzen konnte. Ich ging zu Boden, stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, als ich gegen die Wand stieß. Doch ich rappelte mich wieder auf und sah ihn an. Bedauernd legte ich den Kopf leicht schief, bevor ich zuschlug.

Meine rechte Faust traf ihn im Gesicht und ich spürte, wie zartes Fleisch nachgab und die Lippe platzte, Blut lief über meine Finger. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück in der Erwartung, dass er liegen bleiben würde. Aber er kannte mich, er wusste, dass ich nicht aufgeben würde. Ich fühlte den nächsten Schlag kommen, konnte aber nicht ausweichen. Warum wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich diese Schmerzen verdient hatte? Mein nächster Hieb traf ihn im Magen. Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst und er krümmte sich gequält zusammen.

Unnachgiebig drängte ich ihn nach hinten und ließ meine Schläge auf ihn einprasseln. Er stolperte nach hinten durch die Tür und ich setzte ihm hinterher, aber er war schneller. Fäuste trafen auf Muskeln, wir stöhnten schmerzerfüllt auf.

Ich wollte das nicht tun, ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte diese verdammten Muskeln, diese Hände, die mich schlugen, die Haare, die ihm widerspenstig in die Augen fielen. Ich liebte seine Brust, auf der sich feine Schweißperlen sammelten, ich liebte sein Atmen und die Art und Weise, wie er sich nach jedem Schlag kurz sammeln musste. Ich liebte seine Augen und verdammt, ich liebte seine Lippen, selbst wenn sie aufgeplatzt waren und bluteten. Ich drängte ihn gegen die Wand, drückte gegen seine Kehle.

Unsere Körper berührten sich, vom Kampf erhitzt. Seine Jeans rieb an meiner und ich stöhnte dunkel auf, als ich mir bewusst wurde, in welcher Lage wir uns befanden. Er atmete heftig unter mir und ich würde alles dafür geben, dass die Situation eine andere wäre. „Tötest du mich?"

Die Frage war simpel und angebracht. Oder? Ich presste ihn gegen die dreckige Wand in unserem mickrigen Motelzimmer, meine Finger fest um seine Kehle geschlungen. Ihm ging langsam die Luft aus, seine Augen waren von dünnen, roten Blutgefäßen durchzogen, aber Tränen glänzten in ihnen. Angewidert von mir selbst löste ich die Umklammerung. Ich blickte ihn an, schluckte. „Ich könnte dich niemals töten", wisperte ich mit rauer, kaum hörbarer Stimme.

Und dann spürte ich es. Meine Oberschenkel waren gegen seine gepresst, unsere Mitten berührten sich mit festem Druck. Unverwandt Augenkontakt haltend bewegte ich meine Hüfte sanft, kaum merkbar, gegen seine. In meinem Kopf herrschte heilloses Durcheinander, und der einzige Gedanke, der zu mir durchdrang, war skurril, kaum zu glauben und schöner, als ich je zu wünschen wagte. Mein Bruder, mein kleiner, über alles geliebter Bruder, war hart, steinhart unter mir, _wegen_ mir. Ich konnte spüren, wie das Blut in sein Glied schoss, als er bemerkte, dass _ich_ es bemerkt hatte. Es pochte gegen meinen Oberschenkel, hart und prall und deutlich durch den dünnen Stoff. „Sam", hauchte ich und blickte zu ihm hoch. Er keuchte noch immer, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Augen gesenkt.

Ich knurrte leicht und dann streckte ich mich, legte meine Lippen hart auf seine. Ich schmeckte Blut, zuerst, aber dann überrollte mich dieser unverwechselbare Geschmack, den ich nie vergessen könnte. Es war rein und pur und hundertprozentig Sam, die kostbarste Essenz auf der Welt, die es gab. Es schmeckte leicht süß und irgendwie nach Karamell und Salz und Eisen und Rauch und Wärme. Ich wollte schreien, weil ich mich so lange nach diesem Geschmack verzehrt hatte. Ich vergrub eine Hand in den Haaren, die ich schon so lange berühren wollte, strich über die zarten Strähnen unter meinen Fingern. Die Welt schien in Watte gepackt, es gab nichts außer diese federleichte Berührung unserer Lippen, die feuchte Hitze, die mich umfasste und nicht mehr losließ.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, begann ich damit, meine Lippen zart gegen seine zu bewegen. Sofort intensivierte sich dieser Geschmack und explodierte in meinem Mund und ich musste die Augen schließen. Sam's Lippen waren warm und pulsierten stetig unter meinen und hungrig begann ich, mit meiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe zu fahren, bestimmt gegen sie zu drücken. In diesem Moment wollte ich nicht denken, konnte es nicht. Alles war so weit weg, alles, was zählte, war Sam und wie er seine Lippen öffnete, erwartungsvoll zuckte. Ich ließ meine Zunge vorschnellen und in Windeseile wurde ich mit einer neuen Welle dieses Geschmacks, mit einer neuen Welle _Sam_ unrettbar überflutet.

Ich stöhnte in den Kuss, meine Lippen vibrierten und schickten ein Prickeln durch meinen Körper. Wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben ging ich langsam vor, als wäre es mein erster Kuss. Ich sog die neuen Erfahrungen in mich auf, genoss mit all meinen Sinnen, hörte, sah, roch, fühlte, schmeckte. Meine Zunge ging auf Erkundungstour in ihrem neuen Territorium, fuhr sachte über fremde Zähne. Starr sah ich Sam an, während meine Zunge ihr Gegenstück suchte – und fand. Feucht und warm trafen sie aufeinander, vorsichtig zuerst. Sie umspielten sich wie junge Welpen, liebestrunken und heiß, so heiß.

Dieser Kuss dauerte Minuten, aber für mich war es eine Ewigkeit. All meine Träume, Hoffnungen und Wünsche lagen darin, offenbarten die tiefsten Gefühle. Gefühle, die ich viel zu lange vor Sam versteckt hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass es endete, wollte für immer gefangen sein in diesem atemberaubenden, ersten Kuss. In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ich nie wieder einen solchen ersten Kuss bekommen würde, denn es würde niemand anderen mehr in meinem Leben geben. Sam war von Anfang an da gewesen, er würde es immer sein. Sam war die Grundessenz meines Lebens, der Sauerstoff für meine Lungen und das Blut für mein Herz. Verzweifelt drängte ich mich enger an ihn, obwohl wir uns näher waren als je zuvor in meinem Leben, war es nicht genug. Es war nie genug. Meine Jeans drückte schmerzhaft gegen meine wachsende Erregung und ich konnte nicht anders, als gedämpft zu stöhnen, als unsere Mitten aneinander rieben. Der Kuss wurde verzweifelter, meine Finger verloren sich tiefer in Sam's Haaren. Dann stolperte ich zurück, rang nach Luft.

„Dean", stieß Sam hervor. Seine Lippen glänzten feucht und rot und geschwollen im Licht der Straßenlaternen, das durch das Fenster fiel. Es war dunkel im Zimmer und ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann die Sonne untergegangen war. „Dean", sagte Sam noch einmal und ich trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, zwischen seine leicht geöffneten Beine. Ich drängte mich an ihn und konnte wieder spüren, wie Sam's Erregung pochte, sich nach meiner Berührung sehnte. Er war hart, verdammt, und ich konnte spüren, wie groß er in seiner Hose war.

Zitternd hob ich eine Hand und ich versicherte mich, dass Sam nichts dagegen hatte. Er nickte atemlos und ich küsste ihn fordernd und verlangend und so, als gäbe es kein nächstes Mal. Mein Kopf schaltete sich wieder aus und mein Herz übernahm die Kontrolle. Meine Finger waren kalt und bebten, als ich die Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufriss. Ich ging langsam vor, um nichts zu verpassen, die sich heftig hebende Brust, die angespannten Muskeln, die unter der Haut arbeiteten. „Dean", wisperte Sam ein drittes Mal, und es gab kein Halten mehr.

Ich zog ihm das Hemd von den Schulten und berührte ihn überall. Seine Haut war hitzig und weich, zart unter meinen Fingerkuppen. Er bewegte sich gegen mich, aber er überließ mir die Oberhand. Bewundernd strich ich über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, seinen Hals. Ich küsste seine Schlüsselbeine und fuhr seinen Hals entlang, hinterließ feuchte Spuren auf der makellosen Haut. „Du bist so wunderschön", murmelte ich gegen sein Ohr. Dann neigte ich mich weiter nach unten und mein Mund schnellte nach vorne. Meine Zähne gruben sich in die weiche Haut um seine Brustwarzen, ich saugte und leckte mit der Zunge über die Knospen. Und er reagierte mit einem Stöhnen, das mir direkt in meine Erregung schoss und ich spürte, wie sich seine Brustwarzen unter mir verhärteten und wie kleine, feste Kugeln zwischen meinen Lippen lagen.

Es war zu spät, um noch aufzuhören. Ich war rettungslos verloren, war meinem Bruder komplett verfallen. Es war eine Lüge gewesen, alles, was ich zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er war kein Monster, er war das wundervollste Geschenk Gottes auf Erden, wenn es denn dort oben etwas wie einen Gott gab. Ich versuchte nicht, es ihm zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er es eh selbst, denn nie hatte ich ihn wirklich ernsthaft gehasst. Ich versuchte, es ihm zu zeigen. Meine Finger auf seiner Haut, meine Lippen auf seinen, mein ganzer Körper gepresst gegen den meines kleinen Bruders, sie zeigten ihm, dass er kein Monster war, nicht für mich. Ich ließ meine Zunge wieder in seinen Mund wandern, während ich meine Hände um seine kräftigen Schultern geschlungen hatte, meine Finger bohrten sich in die Haut und hinterließen dünne, blutige Kratzer.

Noch immer stießen unsere Hüften in einem stetigen Rhythmus gegeneinander, rieben aneinander und trieben uns immer weiter, höher, schneller. Sam's Stöhnen, die leisen Laute, die über seine Lippen kamen, das nervöse Flattern seiner Augenlider, wenn ich ihn um den Verstand küsste, die Hitze seines Körpers – all das war neu, aufregend. Die Luft um uns war getränkt von elektrisierender Hitze, die wie Sirup um unsere gegen die Wand gepressten Körper schwappte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wurde ich mein T-Shirt los, es flog hinter uns auf den staubigen Holzboden und im selben Wimpernschlag war schon für immer vergessen, dass ich je ein T-Shirt angehabt hatte.

Sanft drängte ich Sam's lange Beine mit dem Knie ein Stück auseinander, damit ich näher an ihn heranrücken konnte. Meine Brust legte sich an seine, ich schlang beide Arme um ihn und stieß mit der Hüfte beständig nach oben, während ich ihn küsste. Dabei sahen wir uns unentwegt in die Augen, in seinem warmen Braun spiegelte sich mein lustverhangenes Grün. Er strich mir mit den Händen fahrig über die Seiten, die Schultern und die Arme, bis ich glaubte, von seinen Berührungen verbrennen zu müssen. Mein Blut kochte und ließ meine Erektion in meiner Hose weiter anschwellen, ein ganzer Strom von Lusttropfen durchnässte meine Boxershorts von innen heraus und verdammt, wenn das so weiterging, würde ich in meiner Hose kommen wie ein Teenager.

Wir sahen uns an und dann, mit einer zielstrebigen Bewegung, die meine Unsicherheit überdecken sollte, griff ich mit der rechten Hand an seinen Hosenbund. Ich öffnete den Gürtel schnell und ohne zu zögern, dann kam der Reißverschluss an die Reihe. Sam atmete hastig und ich sah, wie er schluckte, als ich die Jeans mit einem Ruck ein Stück seine Beine hinab zerrte. Ich betrachtete versonnen die schmalen Muskeln, die sich nach unten schlangen, feine Grübchen bildeten. Ich wusste, wo diese Muskeln hinführten. Ich strich über die seidigen Haare, die am Bauchnabel begannen, und Sam erschauderte. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und so sah er nicht, wie ich mir für einige Sekunden diesen Anblick einprägte, bis ich dann – endlich – blitzschnell in seine Boxershorts griff.

Sam stöhnte laut, als ich ihn umfasste, meine kalten Finger um das heiße Fleisch schloss. Er war so verdammt groß und pulsierte und Lusttropfen benetzten meinen Daumen, als ich diesen auf die Eichel legte und leicht über den Spalt kratzte. Ein feuriges Knistern breitete sich in meinem Körper aus, als ich begann, Sam zielstrebig zu massieren. Ich umgriff den harten Schaft, presste meine Finger mit kontinuierlichem Druck gegen die Unterseite seiner Erektion und fuhr die hervortretenden Adern nach. Ich handelte nicht nach irgendeinem Konzept, ich hatte nicht die geringste Erfahrung darin, dies mit einem anderen Mann zu tun. Ich bemühte mich, Bewegungen zu imitieren, die ich selbst gerne mochte, und Sam sprang darauf an, zumindest konnte ich das aus den stetigen Lauten der Glücksseligkeit herauslesen, die mein kleiner Bruder von sich gab, als ich den Druck um seinen Schaft noch erhöhte.

Irgendwann fing Sam an, mit der Hüfte nach vorne zu rucken, er stieß in meine Faust. Es war feucht und hitzig, ungebändigte Begierde, pures Verlangen. Sam warf den Kopf nach hinten, sein Mund stand offen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Dieses Bild war so unwirklich, so unbeschreiblich schön. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, die breite, schweißbedeckte Brust, die von einzelnen Narben durchzogene Haut. Haarsträhnen hingen feucht und dunkel in sein Gesicht, die Augen hatte er geschlossen, wobei die langen Wimpern sanfte Schatten warfen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um mich zu versichern, dass das hier real war, kein Traum, nicht eine weitere meiner Fantasien.

Aber nein, es war echt und mich ergriff ein berauschendes Gefühl, das mich einhüllte und mich nicht mehr gehen ließ. Ich massierte Sam nun heftiger, drängender. Meine Nägel gruben sich in das zarte Fleisch und immer schneller zuckte Sam's Hüfte nach vorne. „Dean, ich… Gott! Aaaah, ich..." Das Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, bis ich meinte, es müsste aus meiner Brust springen. Sam war so kurz davor, nur ein klein wenig davon entfernt, in meiner Hand zu kommen. Es erfüllte mich mit Stolz und Liebe und erregte mich aufs Äußerste, dass ich es war, der ihn so weit gebracht hatte. Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass dieses Mal nur das erste Mal von vielen war. Ich wollte, dass Sam mir gehörte, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Vergessen war der nagende Gedanke an Ruby, die Sam benutzt hatte. Ich wollte, dass Sam wusste, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. „Sam, es ist okay, ich bin da, ich… Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr!", keuchte ich abgehackt und dann, als wären meine Worte der Auslöser, spannte sich Sam unter meinen festen Bewegungen an.

Unkontrolliert stieß er ein letztes Mal zuckend gegen meine Hand, bevor er laut stöhnend kam. Der Orgasmus überrollte ihn wie eine Flutwelle, sein gesamter Körper wurde geschüttelt und er stöhnte süß und heiser und kräftig. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und seine Augen rollten nach hinten, und seine Geräusche drangen in mich, erfüllten mich komplett und dann explodierte ein grelles Licht hinter meinen Augenlidern, als ich in meiner Hose kam. Ungehalten stöhnte ich und unsere Laute vermischten sich zu einer klangvollen, dröhnenden Musik, während immer weiter Sperma in meine Boxershorts floss und gleichzeitig meine Hand mit Sam's Flüssigkeit überschwemmt wurde.

Erschöpft stolperte ich einen halben Schritt nach hinten, ließ uns beiden ein wenig Platz zum Atmen und ein wenig Freiheit, um zu verstehen. Verdammt, dieser Mistkerl hatte mich schließlich doch noch dazu gebracht, dass ich die Kontrolle verlor. Ich hatte diese Gefühle schon lange zurückhalten müssen, erst vor zwei Wochen war ich wütend aus dem Motelzimmer gestürmt und hatte mit dem Impala eine oder mehrere Runden drehen müssen, bevor ich zurückkommen konnte. Zu anziehend hatte ich den Anblick meines kleinen Bruders gefunden, als er nur in Boxershorts aus dem Bad gekommen war, mit nassen Haaren und der noch feuchten Brust, an der vereinzelt Wassertropfen hinuntergelaufen waren. Wie sollte ich mich da zurückhalten können? Es hatte mich meine gesamte Willenskraft gekostet, sein Gesicht nicht zu mir nach unten zu ziehen und ihm den unglaublichsten Kuss seines Lebens zu verpassen.

Ich sah ihm zu, wie er mit den Nachbeben seines Orgasmus kämpfte, leise keuchend stand er gegen die Wand gelehnt da und seine Hose schlackerte um seine Kniekehlen. Gott, er war so wunderschön. Stumm und staunend verschlang ich seinen Anblick und speicherte die Bilder für immer ab. Bis vor Kurzem war dieser Anblick ein Wunschtraum gewesen, eine unrealistische Vision, die bis in weite Ferne gerückt war, seit Sam im Alter von etwa zwölf Jahren angefangen hatte, sich für Frauen zu interessieren.

Mein Herz ging auf vor Freude, als Sam mich matt angrinste. Er strich sich seine widerspenstigen Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß. Er fasste meine Hand und sandte damit einen Stromschlag durch meine Glieder. Seine Berührung war federleicht, aber sie kribbelte auf meiner Haut und mit einem seeligen Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ ich mich von ihm zum Bett führen. Er kickte seine Jeans endgültig von den Füßen und legte sich dann in Boxershorts auf die beige-weiße Bettdecke. Seine Wangen waren leicht rot gefärbt und sein Herzschlag ging immer noch so schnell wie meiner, als ich mir mit schnellen, hastigen Bewegungen die Hose die Beine hinunterschob, das lästige Kleidungsstück von meinen Füßen strampelte. Meine nassen Boxershorts behielt ich nach kurzem Überlegen an, denn ich wusste nicht, wie Sam darauf reagieren würde, wenn ich sie auszog.

Mein Herz flatterte nervös, ich zu Sam kletterte. Das Bett quietschte ein wenig, als ich dichter neben ihn rutschte, und ich zog eine Decke über uns. „Sam...", begann ich, obwohl ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Was sagte man denn normalerweise, wenn man seinen Bruder gerade geküsst hatte, wenn man gerade seinem Bruder einen runtergeholt hatte und daraufhin in seinen eigenen Boxershorts gekommen war? So blickte ich ihn nur an, in diese unglaublichen Augen, und ich fragte mich, warum ich das nicht früher getan hatte. Dieses Gefühl, es war das Schönste gewesen, was ich jemals gefühlt hatte, als Sam mit geschlossenen Augen losgelassen hatte. Als er gekommen war, hatte ich jede Regung in seinem Gesicht beobachtet.

„Sam, es tut mir leid, ich hätte niemals… du bist kein Monster, Sam, du wirst auch niemals eines sein." Seine Schultern spannten sich an, aber sonst ließ er sich nichts anmerken. „Ich… Dean, was haben wir gerade getan?" Er ging nicht mehr darauf ein, dass ich ihn ein Monster genannt hatte. Alles, was ihn interessierte, war mein Moment der Schwäche, der ihm offenbart hatte, was ich wirklich für ihn fühlte. Ja, was hatte ich getan? „Es tut mir so verdammt leid, Sam, ich wollte nie, dass du es erfährst. Schon gar nicht so", versuchte ich mich zu erklären, aber wie sollte ich denn erklären, dass ich diese verbotenen Gefühle für ihn hegte? Es war wie eine Besessenheit, ich konnte mich nicht von ihm abwenden. Sam war der Dreh- und Angelpunkt in meinem Leben, ich konnte nicht ohne ihn leben. Ich würde alles für ihn tun.

„Dean, hör' auf!" Ich zuckte zusammen, sein Ton war scharf und klang wütend. Aber hatte er meine Küsse nicht erwidert, war er nicht auf alles eingegangen? „Sam, ich kann nicht aufhören, diese Gefühle sind… sie sind übermächtig geworden, als ich gedacht habe, dass du… verdammt, du warst steinhart, als ich dich gegen die Wand gedrückt habe!" „Hast du mal für eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass ich nicht wegen dir… ich hätte an alles denken können!" Es war, als hätte er mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gekippt, denn… nein, daran hatte ich in dem Moment wirklich nicht gedacht. Wegen wem war Sam so erregt gewesen? Ruby? Mein Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken. Ich hatte mich so getäuscht, Sam erwiderte diese Gefühle nicht. Sam war vermutlich angewidert von mir und meinem krankhaften Wunsch, ihm näher zu sein, als ich es sollte. „Verdammt, Sammy, es tut mir leid, okay? Ich werde… ich werde mich zurückhalten, ich schaffe das, ich versprech's dir. Nur bitte… bitte lass' mich nicht allein."

Meine Stimme brach und ich vergrub den Kopf in meinen Händen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, der Traum, der eben noch in Erfüllung zu gehen schien, war zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Mühsam drängte ich die aufkommen wollenden Tränen zurück und atmete tief ein und aus, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich hatte Sam sowieso nicht verdient. Sam war ein Quell der Lebendigkeit, er war klug und witzig und eigensinnig und verkörperte alles, was ich jemals sein wollte.

„Dean, sieh' mich bitte mal an", wisperte Sam und ich sah hoch. Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich und schneller, als ich es begreifen konnte, hatte sich Sam auf mich gerollt. Sein Gewicht drückte mich in die Laken, unsere Beine schlangen sich ineinander. Er drückte seine Lippen auf meine, kurz und warm und voller Zärtlichkeit. „Dean, ich werd' dich nicht allein lassen. Ich werd' dich nie allein lassen. Dean, ich liebe dich und es macht mir eine scheiß Angst, verstehst du? Ich kann das noch nicht begreifen, aber du hast mir gezeigt, was ich wirklich will. Ich will dich."

Er küsste mich wieder, drängte meine Lippen auseinander und ich hieß seine Zunge in meinem Mund willkommen. Er stieß schnell und feucht zu, hitzig umspielten sich unsere Zungen und Sam neckte mich, biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Es war verrückt. Gerade sagte er mir noch, dass es ein Fehler war – und jetzt? Er küsste mich, als gäbe es kein Morgen, mein Verstand wurde ausgeblasen wie ein Teelicht und da war nur noch Sam, auf mir, in meinem Mund, bei mir, für immer bei mir. Mit einem animalischen Knurren drückte er mich tiefer in die Kissen. Er knabberte an meinem Hals, hinterließ feuchte Bissspuren, die wahrscheinlich morgen deutlich sichtbar sein würden.

Mein Atem ging stockend, als sich Sam zu meiner Brust hinunterbeugte und meine Brustwarzen liebkoste. Er leckte über die Haut, weiter nach unten, bis er bei meinem Bauchnabel angekommen war. Schnell stieß er mit der Zunge hinein und ich bog den Rücken durch, drängte mich seinen Berührungen entgegen. „Saaaam", stieß ich hervor, als sich unsere Glieder durch den Stoff der Boxershorts berührten. Lebendiges Feuer toste durch meine Adern und Blut schoss in meine halb aufgerichtete Erektion. Ich glaubte, innerlich verbrennen zu müssen. Sam war mir so nahe, und es war seine Entscheidung. Sam wollte mir so nahe sein und ich genoss jede Sekunde an Aufmerksamkeit, die Sam meiner Haut schenkte.

Er streichelte und strich mit den Fingerkuppen über alte oder neue Narben, biss mich leicht und leckte dann über die Druckstellen, die seine Zähne hinterließen. Während der ganzen Zeit stießen unsere Mitten immer wieder gegeneinander und schickten honigsüße Impulse durch meinen Körper, die mich dunkel aufstöhnen ließen. Ich griff in seine Haare und zog ihn zu mir, um ihn in einen besinnungslosen Kuss zu verwickeln. Ich konnte nicht genug von diesem Geschmack bekommen, ich wollte von den Zehen bis in die Haarspitzen von diesem Geschmack eingehüllt werden, der mich so um den Verstand brachte.

Sam war so verdammt perfekt, von den perfekten, langen, zarten Fingern über die perfekt geformte Brust, seine perfekten Schultern bis zu diesen Augen, die die perfekte Mischung aus dunklem Schokoladenbraun und goldenem Karamell bildeten. Seine Pupillen waren lustvoll geweitet und ich konnte mich selbst darin sehen, vollkommen verloren unter seinen Händen. Jeder Zentimeter meiner Haut war unglaublich sensibel, es gab keine Stelle mehr, die Sam nicht schon mit Küssen bedeckt hatte. Ich schmolz dahin wie Wachs in seinen Händen, während er nicht von mir abließ. Es schien, als wollte er sich jedes kleine Detail von mir einprägen, für immer in seinem Gedächtnis abspeichern.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als jeden Zweifel und jedes Zögern im hintersten Winkel meines Gehirns wegzusperren. Das war Sam, der mich liebestrunken küsste, das war Sam, der tausend Stromschläge durch meinen Körper schickte. Eigentlich war alles geklärt. Ich liebte Sam und er hatte gesagt, er würde mich ebenso lieben. Ich wollte das, und anscheinend wollte er es auch. „Mhhhmmm", stöhnte Sam genießerisch gegen meine Lippen und verdammt, das war einfach zu viel. Ich seufzte und dann stemmte ich mich nach oben, rollte mich über Sam und drängte zielstrebig seine Beine auseinander, um mich dazwischengleiten zu lassen.

„Sam", murmelte ich und wich einem Kuss aus, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Sam, wenn du das jetzt zulässt, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen, ich will nur… ich liebe dich, Sam, und ich will dich. Aber ich mache nichts, das du nicht auch tun willst." Dieser Blick, dieser verfluchte Hundeblick! Wenn Sam mich so ansah, gefror in mir alles und ich würde ihn am liebsten sofort wieder küssen. Aber erst brauchte ich eine Antwort. „Ich will es, Dean", sagte Sam fest und das war alles, was ich hören wollte.

Ich ruckte mit meiner Hüfte gegen seine und entlockte ihm ein lautes Stöhnen, während ich mich langsam seine Brust hinunterküsste. Ich hatte die Finger in seinen Schultern vergraben. Die Decke war lange schon vom Bett gerutscht, also hatte ich genug Platz. Ich griff in den Bund seiner Boxershorts und zog sie aufreizend langsam Stück für Stück seine langen, starken Beine hinab. Dann rutschte ich ein Stück nach unten und war endlich beim Objekt meiner Begierde angelangt: stolz und rot und leicht feucht reckte sich sein Glied mir entgegen. Ich pustete leicht gegen sein empfindliches Fleisch.

„Deeean!", sagte Sam gedehnt und spreizte erwartungsvoll seine Beine. Ich zögerte nicht, obwohl es das erste Mal war, dass ich so etwas tat. Aber ich ekelte mich nicht, es war Sam, mein kleiner, süßer, unheimlich heißer und unheimlich erregter Bruder. Ich schloss meine Lippen um das pulsierende Fleisch und die neuen Eindrücke schienen mich zu unter ihrer Last zu erdrücken. Sam keuchte heftig, er hielt sein Becken still, als ich mit der Zunge um seinen Schaft fuhr und mit den Zähnen über die Haut kratzte. Ich kämpfte darum, die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren, Sam wand sich unter mir, verging unter meinen Lippen. Ich saugte zärtlich und nahm immer noch einen weiteren Zentimeter von Sam's Erektion in meine Mundhöhle auf, bis seine Spitze an meinen Rachen stieß.

Dann begann ich, mit der Zunge in den kleinen Spalt zu dippen, der von Lusttropfen gefüllt war. Der Geschmack war noch einmal ganz anders als der bei einem Kuss, aber trotzdem durch und durch Sam. Es war ein wenig bitter und ein wenig wie Milch, es war zuckersüß und gleichzeitig schmeckte es nach Muskat und nach Minze und tausend anderen Dingen, die ich nie aufzählen könnte. Ich summte leise und Sam's Erektion in meinem Mund übernahm das Vibrieren, zitterte leicht zwischen meinen geschwollenen Lippen. Sam war in Ekstase, ungewollte Laute drangen aus seinem Mund und erregten mich zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass ich gerade den verflucht großen Penis meines kleinen Bruders im Mund hatte.

Als ich anfing, an der heißen Haut zu knabbern und gleichzeitig seine Spitze immer schneller mit der Zunge umfuhr, war es mit Sam's Beherrschung vorbei. Unkontrolliert zuckte sein Becken nach oben, und er stieß in meine warme Mundhöhle, immer und immer wieder. Ich unterdrückte einen Würgreiz und musste mich konzentrieren, durch die Nase zu atmen, während seine Erektion in einem wirren Rhythmus zwischen meinen Lippen verschwand und sich seine Spitze tief in mich schob.

 _Wenn Sam jetzt kommt, kannst du den Sex vergessen._

Der Satz erklang in meinen Gedanken wie ein Peitschenhieb und hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Es war richtig, wenn ich Sam jetzt in meinem Mund kommen ließ, wäre er erstmal zu erschöpft, um mit mir zu schlafen. Andererseits wollte ich mehr von diesem süßen Sperma, ich wollte ihn ganz und vollkommen schmecken. Ich wollte ihn sehen, wie er den Kampf gegen den nahenden Orgasmus verlor und ich wollte seinen Körper zucken sehen und seine Erektion unermüdlich pochen spüren, wenn er in meinen Mund kam.

Trotzdem zog ich mich zurück. Sam wimmerte und murmelte meinen Namen, seine Hände hatte er ins Bettlaken gekrallt und seine Hüfte zuckte immer noch. Mein Herz schlug schnell und wild in meiner Brust. Es war nicht so, dass ich nicht wusste, wie Sex zwischen Männern funktionierte. Ich hatte Jahre damit zugebracht, mich zu informieren, obwohl ich nie einen anderen Mann außer Sam anziehend gefunden hatte. Ich war mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht auf Männer stand, ich stand nur auf Sam. Er war schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen.

Jetzt strich ich mit meinen Fingern sanft über seine Oberschenkel und er wisperte dabei immer wieder zusammenhanglose Worte, eine wirre Mischung aus „Dean", „fuck" und sämtlichen Variationen von „mhhm" und „aah". Ich grinste leicht und beugte mich zu seiner Brust, um die Brustwarzen mit der Zunge zu umkreisen. Sam stellte seine Beine links und rechts neben mir auf und erleichterte meinen Fingern damit ungewollt den Weg, den sie sich zwischen seinen Beinen bahnten. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich meinen Zeigefinger zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten ließ.

Auf einmal war mir unendlich heiß und ich musste meine Augen vor Nervosität zusammenkneifen. Ich fürchtete mich davor, wie Sammy reagieren würde, fürchtete mich vor den Schmerzen, die er empfinden würde, aber vor allem fürchtete ich mich davor, etwas zu tun, für das Sam noch nicht bereit war. Ging nicht alles ein wenig zu schnell? Ich war der Ältere, ich sollte es wissen. Aber verdammt, mein Gehirn schrie nach Sam und ich wollte mich in ihm versenken, seine Nähe spüren und wissen, dass es Sam war. Ich wollte nur Sam, hatte nie jemand anderen gewollt.

Tastend bewegte ich meinen Zeigefinger leicht hin und her, und Sam drängte sich mir entgegen, als wüsste er genau, was ich machen wollte. Dann, und ich schluckte, als ich es begriff, hatte mein Zeigefinger gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Ich kratzte sanft über den Muskelring, mein Atem ging stoßweise. „Sam, hör' mir zu, du musst… du musst es mir sagen, wenn etwas für dich unangenehm ist, okay, Sammy?", murmelte ich mit heiserer, kratziger Stimme. Ich räusperte mich und fing seinen Blick ein. Er nickte nur, seine Augen spiegelten gleichermaßen Verlangen und Nervosität, Begierde und Angst. „Es ist alles gut", versicherte ich ihm und küsste ihn schnell auf den Bauch und seine Brust hinauf, bis ich an seinem Hals angelangt war.

Mein Zeigefinger verharrte an seiner Stelle, bis ich mit der anderen Hand in seine Haare griff und seinen Kopf zu einem Kuss zu mir hinüberzog. In dem Moment, in dem ich seine Lippen einfing, durchbrach ich mit der Fingerspitze den Muskelring. Sam wand sich unter mir und er wimmerte in den Kuss, aber ich ließ ihm ein wenig Zeit, bis ich weiter in ihn eindrang. Allein die Hitze um unsere Körper war sengend, aber die Hitze _in_ Sam brachte mich um den Verstand. Schon der halbe Finger reichte aus, um mich wahnsinnig zu machen, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sämtliche Kontrollstrukturen in meinem Gehirn waren gänzlich über Bord geschmissen, meine Nerven schrien und in meinem Kopf hallte ein ständiges Mantra von „Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam!". Die Enge um meinen einzelnen Finger ließ mich von innen heraus explodieren. Sam schien sich an das neuartige Gefühl gewöhnt zu haben, denn er begann, sich gegen meinen Finger zu schieben, der sich immer weiter in ihm versenkte.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es Sekunden oder Minuten waren, vielleicht Stunden, bis ich begann, meinen Finger sacht in ihm zu bewegen. Zuerst war es nur ein leichtes Zucken, das sich aber bald zu einem stetigen Stoßen steigerte. Erst, als ich mir sicher war, dass Sam dafür bereit war, schob ich einen zweiten Finger in ihn. Wie vorhin musste ich kurz die Luft anhalten, so übermächtig wurde das Gefühl in meiner Brust. Behutsam drang ich in ihn, doch das war gar nicht nötig. Sam hatte jede Zurückhaltung abgeworfen, er stöhnte ungehalten und konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass ich mit den Fingern zärtlich in ihn stieß. Ich spreizte meine Finger ein wenig, um ihn zu weiten, und dann spürte ich es.

Es war eine vielleicht kastaniengroße Erhebung in der weichen Haut, die mich innehalten ließ. Probeweise stieß ich mit einem Finger dagegen. Sam's Reaktion fiel heftig aus, er schrie erstickt und sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem Beben erfasst, während ich erschrocken zurückzuckte, ohne meine Finger aus ihm zu entfernen. „Hab' ich dir wehgetan? Sam, ist alles in… in Ordnung?" Meine Stimme klang so weit entfernt, als würde ich neben mir stehen. Der Gedanke, dass es für Sam unangenehm sein könnte, hinterließ einen dunkel pochenden Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Doch mein kleiner Bruder verdrehte nur die Augen, seine gebräunte Haut glänzte in der Dunkelheit.

„Dean! Ich… mehr, Dean, bitte!", stöhnte er und seine Augen suchten meine, sein fordernder Blick ließ mich erschaudern. Ich drückte ihn fest in die Kissen, unsere Körper berührten sich an jeder nur möglichen Stelle. Dann traf mein Finger erneut auf diesen speziellen Punkt und Sam erwiderte diese Berührung mit der gleichen Leidenschaft wie gerade, und wieder und wieder und wieder fand mein Finger die Stelle und genauso häufig schrie Sam unter mir, zuckten seine Glieder, bohrten sich seine Hände in meine Schultern. Ich musste meine Boxershorts loswerden, sofort. Meine Erektion war bis ins Unendliche geschwollen, Blut pumpte sich in mein Glied und es drückte schmerzhaft gegen den dünnen Stoff. Ich schickte mich an, mich aufzurichten, um mich endlich vollständig zu entkleiden, aber Sam hielt mich auf.

„Warte, lass mich", sagte er und seine Finger schlangen sich um meine Hüfte, schoben sich in den Bund meiner Boxershorts und endlich, endlich befreite Sam mich von dem lästigen Stoff, kühlende Luft umschwang meine Erektion, die sich Sam's Fingern entgegenreckte. Er schloss seine Faust um mich und ich antwortete mit einem kratzigen Aufschrei, als ich ihn spürte, wahrhaftig spürte. Es war das schönste Gefühl, das ich je erfahren durfte, eine tiefe seelische Befriedigung erfüllte mich von innen heraus. „Oh Gott, Sam… aaah, deine… fuck, deine… Finger!" Immer schneller stieß ich mit meinen Fingern in Sam, weiterhin zwischen seinen Beinen liegend, ich versuchte, seinen Rhythmus zu halten, in dem er mich pumpte.

 _Wenn du jetzt kommst, kannst du den Sex vergessen._

Wieder war da diese verflucht lästige Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich davon abhalten wollte, endlich Erlösung zu finden. Aber sie hatte Recht, so Recht, denn ich wollte doch etwas ganz anderes, ich wollte nicht, dass es so endete. Ich wollte _in_ Sam sein, zum ersten Mal. „Sam, stopp, hör… mhhm… hör bitte… Gott, aah… auf!", stieß ich hervor. Es kostete mich enorme Willenskraft, meine Finger aus ihm zu entfernen.

Unterdessen ließ Sam von meiner pochenden Erektion ab, legte seine Hände wieder auf meinen Rücken und hielt sich an mir fest. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, während Herz in meiner Brust umhersprang und vor Aufregung tobte. Ich wollte Sam jetzt ganz, uneingeschränkt. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte, ich wollte mich in seiner hitzigen Enge verlieren. Meine Wangen glühten. „Dean, mach' schon!", knurrte Sam, die Augen aufgerissen, um nichts zu verpassen. Ich näherte mich seinem Eingang, drängte meine Spitze dann langsam, um Sam nicht wehzutun, ein Stück in ihn. Meine Augen rollten nach innen, als ich mich Stück für Stück in Sam versenkte. Es war so heiß, so erfüllend, reines Verlangen, ungebändigte Lust. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, diese Enge, diese Leidenschaft.

Irgendwann war ich ganz in Sam, und in Sekundenschnelle verschloss ich seine Lippen mit den meinen. Die Welt schien aufzuhören zu existieren, es gab nur noch Sam und mich. Nur am Rand bemerkte ich, wie Sam mir über den Rücken kratzte und lange Striemen hinterließ. Es war egal, Sam war das einzige, das zählte für mich. Ich zog mich kurz zurück und stieß das erste Mal zu. Die neuen, fremdartigen, wunderschönen Sinneseindrücke fluteten mein Gedächtnis, speicherten sich für immer ab. Ich würde es nie vergessen, seine schweißbedeckte Haut auf meiner, sein Herz an meinem, und beide schlugen im selben Rhythmus.

Sam drängte sich meinen Bewegungen entgegen, wenn ich mit dem Becken nach vorne rollte, und immer wieder entwich ein süßes Stöhnen seinen Lippen und brachte meinen Körper zum Summen. Ich berührte ihn an Stellen, die nie ein anderer zuvor berührt hatte, und ich würde alles dafür tun, dass es so blieb. Jeder neue Stoß war ein Versprechen: ich war sein, für immer. Tränen füllten meine Augen und liefen schließlich über meine Wangen, tropften auf Sam's Hals, und er blickte hoch. „Dean, es ist alles okay, es wird… ich liebe dich, Dean."

 _Ich liebe dich, Dean. Ich liebe dich, Dean. Ich liebe dich, Dean._

Der Satz war Wunschdenken, und doch war er real. Diese Verbindung, die zwischen Sam und mir herrschte, war echt und voller Hoffnung. Wir hatten eine Zukunft vor uns und das hier war nur der Anfang. Wir würden diese Monster dort draußen besiegen, gemeinsam. Ich klammerte mich an Sam wie ein Ertrinkender an eine Holzplanke auf stürmischer See. Immer weiter trieben mich die Wellen, bis ich den Impuls unterdrücken musste, mich tief und hart in Sam zu rammen. Meine Muskeln zitterten bereits von diesen trägen Stößen, Blut schoss weiter und weiter in mein pulsierendes Glied. Es war erregend und neu und mit nichts in der Welt zu vergleichen. Es war so gut, so nah, wir waren enger verbunden, als ich es mir je erträumt hätte.

Wir spielten ein Spiel, Sam und ich. Wir tanzten auf der Stelle, bis ich zustieß und Sam aufkeuchte. Wir tanzten weiter zur Musik unserer Herzen, bis ich mich zurückzog und wir tanzten schneller, wenn ich wieder in ihn eindrang. Sam's Körper war das Gegenstück zu meinem, wir passten perfekt aneinander, zueinander. Druck baute sich auf, Denken war unmöglich. Das war es, worauf ich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gewartet hatte, aber es war alles Warten wert gewesen. Es war dunkel, aber für mich brannte ein Licht, brannte ein Feuer in meinen Adern. „Sam, kann ich bitte… schneller?", presste ich hervor, an den Grenzen meiner Beherrschung. Es war schwer geworden, mir nicht einfach zu nehmen, was ich wollte, doch mich schreckte der Gedanke ab, Sam mit meinen Taten zu verunsichern.

Sam nickte und seine Haare breiteten sich über das Kissen aus, fielen um sein Gesicht und glänzten feucht. Ich griff mit meinen Fingern danach, verlor mich in dem dunklen Braun, strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Als ich mich das nächste Mal zurückzog, glitt ich beinahe vollständig aus ihm und ich konnte seinen Protest förmlich greifen. Aber ich war sofort wieder in ihm, stieß mehrmals hart und schnell zu. Buntes Licht explodierte in der Dunkelheit, Sterne tanzten vor meinen Augen. Sein Blut kochte unter seiner Haut, genau wie meines. Sam hatte sich fallen gelassen, war ganz und gar mein, zerschmolz wie Wachs unter meinen Händen. Ich wollte nicht aufhören, wollte es nicht jetzt schon enden lassen. Ich küsste ihn verzweifelt, nahm seinen Geschmack pur und rein aus seinem Mund, stupste seine Zunge an und verstrickte sie in ein Gefecht.

Und währenddessen, während unsere Zungen kämpften und sein Geschmack mich überrollte, änderte ich den Winkel, in dem ich zustieß. Nur ein wenig, aber es reichte vollkommen aus. Sam schrie und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, ich lächelte in den Kuss. Da war er wieder, dieser besondere Punkt in Sam, der ihn verrückt machte und nach mehr betteln ließ. Immer abgehackter atmete ich, immer unkontrollierter wurden meine Stöße. Aber auch immer öfter traf ich diesen Punkt und immer süßer schienen Sam's Laute zu werden. 'Ich kann nicht mehr, Sam', wollte ich sagen, aber ich konnte nur noch stöhnen. Blind griff ich zwischen uns, schob eine Hand seinen Bauch hinab, bis ich seine Erektion fest mit der Faust umfasste. Ich pumpte ihn synchron zu meinen Stößen, verteilte Lusttropfen über seine gesamte Länge, während ich mich erneut und erneut in ihn presste. Wir trieben uns gegenseitig auf die Spitze zu, höher und schneller, wie auf Flügeln getragen.

Mein Herzschlag ging schneller als je zuvor in meinem Leben, ich musste meine Augen schließen, die Intensität war zu groß, um sie zu begreifen. Jetzt, in den letzten Sekunden unseres Höhenflugs, hielt ich mich nicht zurück. Wild und kräftig stieß ich in ihn, und er kam mir entgegen, begleitete mich auf meinem Weg in den Abgrund. Wir krallten uns ineinander und wir kamen gleichzeitig, mit einem letzten Stöhnen, einem letzten Stoß gegen seinen besonderen Punkt und einem letzten, verzweifelten Kuss. Licht raste durch meine Glieder, Farben barsten in meinem Kopf und Sam's Sperma brannte auf meiner Haut, wie es in langen, milchigen Fäden über meine Brust und meine Finger lief.

Ich riss die Augen wieder auf, Sam rief meinen Namen, ich hörte ihn durch die Wolken um mich herum wimmern und atmen und es war das Schönste, das ich je gehört hatte. Ich konnte mich selbst hören, wie ich seinen Namen betete, Tränen fielen stetig und salzig und immer noch entleerte ich mich in Sam, bis es vorbei war, endgültig vorbei. Blut schoss zurück in meinen Kopf, mein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich, meine vernebelten Sinne klärten sich und ich fiel erschöpft, unendlich müde und zugleich unendlich glücklich neben meinen Bruder. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, er stöhnte leicht, wenn er sich bewegte. Es war vorbei, und ich hatte den besten Orgasmus meines Lebens erlebt, ich hatte ihn mit Sam geteilt. Sam, Sam, Sam. Ich wollte nie wieder etwas anderes denken, nie wieder jemand anderen lieben.

„Sam, das war… ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Da war mehr, das ich sagen wollte, aber die Erschöpfung holte mich ein, riss mich in ihre unergründlichen Tiefen. Aber letztendlich war das egal, denn ich hatte noch Zeit. Das war erst der Anfang einer größeren, viel komplexeren Geschichte. Es würden Monster kommen und Dämonen, die uns zweifeln lassen würden, Dinge, die schrecklicher waren als alles, das wir kannten. Aber Sam würde da sein und Sam würde mich halten, wenn der Abgrund mich zu verschlucken drohte, und verdammt, dafür liebte ich ihn mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.


End file.
